Starr Campbell
Starr Campbell (born on August 22, 1979 in Toronto, Canada) is a Canadian-African American Model and Business major in Marketing and Advertising. She previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 32nd and 33rd seasons. Early Life & Modeling Career Originally born in Canada, Starr and her family moved to Westchester, New York when she was seven years old. at age 15, she landed an international makeup campaign for Fashion Fair cosmetics, the world's leading makeup line for women of color. Yet beauty is just one aspect of Starr's makeup; her parents were very progressive and she was always exposed to literature, her father read classic novels to her from a very young age. As soon as she was old enough to travel on her own, Starr set off to explore the amazing places and cultures she had read about for so long. She moved to Paris, where she was quickly discovered by the president of Elite Models. She modeled for the next two and a half years, living in Paris, London, Milan and Dublin. As much as this appealed to her, Starr returned to the States to live in New York City and attended Vassar to study English Literature. While residing in New York, Campbell worked for Bloomingdales in a management position, overseeing sales and marketing. When a colleague suggested that she enter a Baywatch contest held by Backstage magazine, she did win and then relocated to Hollywood. Within weeks she found her in a new town, taping a major hit television series, Her career gained momentum as she landed several national commercials for brands including Lady Gillette, Kodak International, the U.S. Postal Service and Ross among others. In an attempt to strike balance between work and education, Starr enrolled at UCLA to study Print and Broadcast Journalism. While in school and modeling, she accepted an internship at United Press International (UPI), which enable her to cover the Oscars and the SAG (Screen Actors Guild) Awards. Starr also held key positions where she learned creative and production side of the industry at Jack Morton Worldwide and Caribiner International, two of Hollywood's leading marketing and communications companies. These positions, coupled with her broad education, gave her the knowledge necessary to launch her marketing and PR firm, Starr Media Group. It was during this period that she was involved in a terrifying accident that shifted her course significantly. Injury & the Road to Recovery After waking up in a hospital room with a large laceration running down the left side of her face, a fearful Starr was hit with reality that her career in modeling and acting may be over. It was a defining moment. Surprisingly, she remembers a feeling of calm and peace that came after this realization. Her rigorous pursuit of education and self-discovery over the years had resulted in a strong core and sense of self that could not be diminished by the loss of physical beauty. With the help of faith and good friends, Starr had a full recovery. To spread the valuable lesson she learned, she became a spokesperson for FIDM. She traveled and lectured to students on "Marketing Yourself in the Electronic Age". Her message is one of strength and hope, and her intent was to show women that they could show up in the world in a powerful way and conquer anything they set their minds to. her lectures received such positive response that she was moved to launch a production company, Field of Dreams to reach a larger audience by producing inspiring, meaningful films and documentaries. ''The Price is Right'' Campbell's desire to prove that beauty was not by physical perfection inspired her to direct a reality peace centered on her quest to become one of Barker's Beauties on the television Game Show The Price is Right. It was a risky undertaking considering that she didn't know whether or not she would be able to actually land the job but yet she was determined to make it happen and quickly landed the role which then enabled her to successfully complete her first documentary The Making of a Price is Right Model. "I've always though that even if you weren't the most probable candidate for success, as long as you have ambition, persistence and a strong work ethic, it's possible to climb mountain and be victorious in your affairs", she said. Starr's quest to become one of Barker's Beauties on the longest-running game show (during it's then-32nd season) was fulfilled as she made her national television debut on (airdate) May 21, 2004, continuing on until the 27th. The following season, Season 33, she returned to the series beginning from October 12th to the 25th, followed by additional appearances from January 6th-19th and finally, February 3rd-16th, which was her very last. All total, Starr has appeared in 35 episodes of The Price is Right over the course of two years. Later Career & Trivia After successfully fulfilling her quest to becoming one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right, Starr was ready to tackle the business side of the coin. When Multimesh approached her to over see the marketing division for CAN, she felt is was the perfect culmination of all of her experience both on and off camera. As the head of marketing, she is responsible for the company's aggressive expansion, as well as the much-awaited launch of CAN. Since CAN will add four new channels this fall, with family and value centered programming, Starr is thrilled to about this opportunity. She said quote "I loved being able to reach out to the young generation. I'm excited to continue touching this audience but on a much larger scale, through CAN's meaningful, family-oriented programming". Her beautiful message is heard loud and clear. As of today, Starr has continued to shine in the world of Business and ownership. In April 2015, she opened up her very restaurant named Mama Soul, an organic restaurant offering reasonably priced dishes made with locally-grown, farm fresh ingredients. She's transformed classic soul food dishes into delicious and healthy fare, such as Mama Soul’s Mouth Smackin’ fried chicken and Get Down barbecue ribs. Other dishes include Southern-style oxtails and Mama’s smooth banana pudding. Smoky rubs, organic peppery sauces including the popular ginger-pomegranate sauce, and jams bursting with fruit are available for purchase in the restaurant’s marketplace. The restaurant is located in Los Angeles, California and has opened up to outstanding, glowing reviews. Gallery starr001.jpg starr024.jpg starr030.jpg starr009.jpg starr014.jpg starr054.jpg starr055.jpg starr060.jpg starr061.jpg starr071.jpg starr063.jpg starr072.jpg starr075.jpg starr078.jpg starr1.png starr2.png starr3.png 3bb6833.jpg starr.jpg YouTube Videos *Starr's "The Making of a Price is Right Model" trailer Link Starr Campbell Leads the Way Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models